The present invention relates generally to the field of point of interest notification, and more particularly to the notification of a computing device user of proximal points of interest.
Electronic maps of most of the developed world are available from a number of electronic map providers. Metadata embedded in many of these electronic maps includes the whereabouts of numerous points of interest such as businesses, parks, railway and bus stations, stadiums, government offices, etc. In addition, there are several ways that a computing device may be tracked on an electronic map. Thus, electronic maps can show a user with a device his or her proximity to many different points of interest. In fact, a user of a computing device can even track the location of other users with computing devices using electronic maps. Hence, even a person can be a point of interest in some cases.